


I got you

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: Nora is having a bad day and Josh is there for her.
Relationships: Nora Machwitz/Josh Zimmermann
Kudos: 8





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this small thing for Nora and Josh cause I can't stop thinking about how much they fit well together since the end of season 5, hope you enjoy!

Nora has been awake for a while, Josh knows. She still hasn’t said a word, which is confirming his fears about this not being a good day. He can’t handle his doubts anymore, so he finally turns to face her.  
— So, how are we feeling today? — Josh whispers when Nora opens her eyes and focuses on him.  
— Weird. — She whispers back, her voice raw from sleep.  
— Weird good or weird bad? — He questions, hope that it’s the good type building up inside him.  
— Just weird. I don’t know, numb. Yeah, that’s the word. It’s numb. — Josh needs to swallow the lump on his throat when he hears her answer. Minute by minute, he repeats to himself, they just need to take it minute by minute.  
— Okay. At least we know what we’re dealing with, then.  
— Oh, that’s just great! — Nora answers ironically, staring at the ceiling.  
— I’m serious, you know? It’s really good you can tell what you’re feeling now. Or what you aren’t.  
— I guess we need to thank my therapist for that. All those times she made me write journals and draw what’s on my mind were worth it.  
— That’s great, for real. It means the therapy is working.  
— I know. I mean, it just gets me thinking... If it’s working, why is everything so numb right now? Why do I still feel like you’re miles away?  
— Because not all days are good, Nori. Some days just suck. This is one of those days. That doesn’t mean all the effort you put into therapy was for nothing.  
— I hate it when you make sense.  
— You must hate me a lot then. — That makes the phantom of a smile show up in Nora’s lips.  
— You’re an idiot. — She curses, probably only half joking, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Josh helds Nora tight, keeping his girlfriend close to him. She stays silent for some seconds. — Thank you. — She finally says, her voice muffled.  
— No need for that. — He answers.  
— I think I need more time in bed today. — Nora speaks, with a bit of hesitation on her tone. Josh is used to it by now, knowing all he knows about Nora’s family and upbringing. She’s not used to asking for what she needs from others, so every time she does, it’s with a subtle touch of uncertainty.  
— That’s fine. — He assured, feeling Nora move a bit in his arms. She looks up and reaches for his face with her hand. Nora traces the curve of his lips carefully, caresses his cheek and lays her hand in his chest, right over his heart. He knows that’s how she grounds herself, getting in touch with what’s surrounding her. It always works better when she’s around him.  
— Okay. — She closes her eyes, her hand still in his chest, feeling his heartbeats. Josh puts his hand over hers and she relaxes a little in his arms. Nora doesn’t say anything else for minutes and he assumes she fell asleep. He barely moves, not wanting to disturb her any further. Today was going to be hard enough, she could use as much time sleeping peacefully as possible.  
— I got you, Nori. — He murmured, kissing the top of her head.  
— I got you too. — Nora mouths and he feels more than sees her little smile.  
In that minute, he decides, that’s the best feeling in the world.


End file.
